El otro lado
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Una nueva amenaza surge de las profundidades de Gotham. Y Robin, Chico Bestia y Starfire están dispuestos a vencerla. Pero Chico Bestia siente la necesidad de traer a nuestros jóvenes villanos al otro lado de la justicia; hacer que dejen la maldad y empiecen a hacer el bien. En un mundo lleno de mentiras y engaños donde todo es posible.
1. Chapter 1

_No poseo los derechos a los Jóvenes Titanes._

* * *

Jump City era una pequeña ciudad, pero la mayoría de las personas en las cercanías la conocían. Sus calles estabas llenas de gente a todas horas y siempre había algo que hacer. Pero Jump City no era lo que parecía a simple vista. Con pasar unas horas en Jump City una persona pensaba que era un lugar ideal para vivir, pero con el paso de los días se daban cuenta de lo contrario. Pues había personas malas que siempre intentaban causar problemas y daño.

Esa gente mataba y robaba, a veces por necesidad, a veces por gusto. Sin importar el motivo, estas personas causaban daño y dolor a las personas. Asesinaban personas que tenían familia. Hijos, cónyuges, padres. Y no había nadie que los detuviera.

O casi nadie.

Había un pequeño grupo de héroes. Extremadamente pequeño. Sólo eran tres adolescentes de corta edad, pero de experiencias grandes que entregaban sabiduría, responsabilidad y sentido de apreciación hacia la vida humana.

Un excompañero. Una alienígena. Un cambia formas.

Robin era mejor conocido como el compañero de Batman, en la oscura ciudad de Gotham. Experto en cualquier especie de arte marcial conocida. Era un chico ágil, inteligente y responsable. Abandonó al Caballero de la Noche en cuanto se consideró capaz de subsistir por sí mismo. Sin padres, ni tíos, ni hermanos, o cualquier familia se fue a buscar un mejor futuro. Se instaló en Jump; ahí fue donde conoció a los que serían sus únicos amigos y su tercera familia.

Starfire. Procedente del lejano planeta de Tamaran. Era una chica alta y delgada, pero las apariencias engañan. Su fuerza era inhumana, pero bueno, ella también lo era. Tenía una habilidad de lanzar esferas de energía que ella llamaba 'Starbolts'. Era la chica más comprensiva y dulce que pudieras encontrar. Además de su personalidad admirable, tenía y físico para envidiar. Le fue fácil conseguir amigos, aunque fuera pocos.

Chico Bestia es nuestro cambia-formas. Tenía la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier animal que hubiera visto, ya sea en persona, libros o televisión. Era un bromista de primera clase, aunque sus chistes no fueran tan buenos, de hecho eran pésimos, pero el chico estaba convencido de que, si no fuera superhéroe, sería comediante. Pero su físico verde lo evitaba, pues era considerado un fenómeno en varias partes; no es común ver a un chico de piel verde después de todo.

En cambio, todos conocían Gotham.

Mientras que Jump City era hogar de villanos de segundo o tercer nivel, Gotham albergaba a los villanos más peligrosos de América, pues era hogar del famoso Joker, y las tres villanas más buscadas: Gatúbela, Harley Quinn y Poison Ivy. No hace falta mencionar a Batman ¿o sí?

Gotham era 'La Gran Ciudad'. Todos sabían de Gotham y llegaban a respetar a la gente que vivía ahí.

Pero bajo tierra se contaba una historia bastante diferente.

En un laberinto de túneles y cámaras secretas entre paredes metálicas, incontables metros bajo tierra, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de villanos. Villanos que nadie conocía, pero que estaban a punto de convertirse en una fuerza malvada imparable.

Una fuerza compuesta por un asesino, un Cyborg y una demonio.

* * *

 ** _Wuuu nuevo fic. Díganme qué les pareció y si quieren que lo continúe. ¡Y dejen reviews! Nos leemos pronto (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_No poseo los derechos a los Jóvenes Titanes ni cualquier otro personaje mencionado aquí._

* * *

–Aún creo que deberíamos atacar desde Gótica. Luego seguir con las demás ciudades hasta que toda la nación sea nuestra.

Raven vio, desde la sombra de su capucha, como su maestro rodaba los ojos. Y, aunque sólo podía ver uno, imaginó ambas órbitas castañas en un movimiento sincronizado. Luego escuchó su voz. Aquella voz casi robótica, sin sentimiento si alteración alguna. Parecía provenir de una máquina más que de un ser humano. Raven recordó cuántas veces, cuando era pequeña, pensaba que él era un robot.

–No seas tonto. Si empezamos por Gótica, Batman nos detectará antes de que hayamos salido de esta cueva siquiera. Debemos empezar por algo pequeño y, mientras más fuertes seamos, más ciudades conquistaremos.

Debía de darle un punto a Slade por ello. Si algo tenía el asesino, era una gran mente criminal. Raven jamás había conocido a nadie con una mente tan macabra, detallista y sádica… bueno, no había conocido a casi nadie en su corta vida, pero estaba segura, por los miles de libros que devoraba, que pocos tenían la mente que su maestro tenía. Slade siempre tenía aquella costumbre de planearlo todo hasta el último detalle. Incluso planeaba un minucioso plan B. Jamás lo usaban, pero ahí estaba por cualquier cosa. Y siempre lo cambiaba, no importaba si repetían el plan A mil millones de veces, mil millones de veces cambiaba el plan B. Y, aunque Raven odiaba admitirlo, era brillante. Sí, Slade era brillante.

–¿Dónde podría ser tan pequeño que pudiéramos estar seguros que obtendríamos la victoria? –preguntó el chico apoyado contra la pared.

–Jump City –contestó Slade sin pensarlo siquiera.

Pronto la sala se hundió en un silencio absoluto, interrumpido por el suave ronronear de las tres respiraciones. La hechicera sintió como su compañero sopesaba el argumento de su tutor y, segundos después, vio el sutil movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

–Bien –habló Slade–. Ahora váyanse.

Raven levitó en silencio y salió por una de las enormes puertas corredizas de su base. Se adentró en el oscuro pero no frío pasillo. No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién eran los fuertes pasos que la seguían.

–¿Qué piensas? –le dijo una voz masculina, con un acento característico de la población africana del país.

Raven lo pensó un momento mientras desaceleraba para que su compañero metálico la alcanzara. Cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel, avanzaron a velocidades iguales.

–Slade es… un hombre inteligente –dijo por fin–. Supongo que sabe lo que hace.

Su amigo no contestó, pero la chica pudo sentir que había algo que no agradaba del todo al moreno. Había algo que no creía conveniente y, aparte de sentirlo con sus poderes, lo veía en la mueca de su compañero.

–Cyborg, ¿hay algo que te incomode?

–Ven.

El androide tomó un túnel perpendicular al que estaban transitando, doblando a la izquierda. Luego la guió por aquél laberinto de metal hasta llegar a su recámara. Raven había estado tantas veces en aquélla habitación que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando entró.

La habitación era pequeña, pero, de algún modo, Cyborg se las había arreglado para que un gran equipo tecnológico cupiera ahí y que todavía hubiera espacio para caminar. No se veían las paredes de la cantidad de pantallas, cables y máquinas que había esparcidos por todo el lugar, mas nunca se quejó, la suya estaba igual, solo que repleta con estanterías de libros. Pasó su mano por una mesa, sintiendo el frío metal contra sus dedos hasta que Cyborg la llamó. Alzó la vista y lo encontró sentado en un banco frente a una gran pantalla. Se acercó, estudiando el contenido del documento abierto en la ventana.

 _Los Jóvenes Titanes._

–Tienen nuestra edad, son sólo adolescentes –observó Raven.

–No son sólo adolescentes, Rae.

Cyborg bajó la pantalla. Mientras ésta descendía, aparecían fotos. Una chica alta, uno verde y…

–Espera. Sube.

Cyborg hizo caso y subió la pantalla.

–¿Robin?

–Sí, aparentemente el chico pájaro se separó de Batman –dijo Cyborg, luego citó–: _"En busca de más desarrollo, el excompañero del Caballero de la Noche viajó a Jump City, donde, tras la llegada de la nave alienígena del pasado mes, se unió a otro grupo de jóvenes y formaron los que ahora son 'Los Jóvenes Titanes'…"_

–¿Slade sabe de esto? –Inquirió Raven.

–Claro que lo sé –terció alguien.

Ambos aprendices voltearon hacia la puerta, donde Slade los observaba con una expresión entre extrañada y burlesca, como si los hubiera cachado viendo videos de cachorritos de unicornio sobre gomitas de colores masacrándose entre sí.

–Los Jóvenes Titanes son sólo un grupo de niños, dudo que sepan defenderse. Mucho menos a la altura de ustedes dos. Ustedes fueron entrenados para destruir amenazas de este tipo. Los derrotarán de manera fácil.

–Slade, dijiste que atacaríamos primero a una ciudad sin protección –se quejó Cyborg.

–Cyborg, una ciudad sin protección es una ciudad protegida secretamente por la Liga de la Justicia. Necesitamos una ciudad con un héroe mediocre. ¿Qué mejor que unos niños?

–Tienen nuestra edad, no los hemos visto pelear –intervino la hechicera.

–Dudo que estén a su altura. ¡Ustedes fueron entrenados por mí! ¿Tengo que recordarles quién fui?

Los dos adolescentes negaron con la cabeza. Slade era la mente sádica que era por su pasado criminal. Hace años, demasiados para contar, hubo un villano llamado Deathstroke. Un villano que ni siquiera la Liga de la Justicia pudo aplacar. Ese villano se ha estado escondiendo bajo tierra por años, entrenando demonios y máquinas, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Ese villano es Slade.

–Bien, atacaremos al caer la noche.

Slade se retiró sin más y Raven y Cyborg no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada culpable.

* * *

 **Wuu, una nueva actualización más. ¿Les emociona? ¿No?**

 **En este momento debería estar haciendo mi tarea, pero no... FanFiction no está de acuerdo.**

 **Le agradecería si me dijeran qué opinaron del capítulo/fic/idea/todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

―Y eso me convierte automáticamente, en el mejor jugador de SúperMonos que alguien haya conocido.

Robin giró los ojos mientras Starfire soltaba una risita ante su compañero verde.

Robin y Chico Bestia habían estado jugando videojuegos todo el día. Robin había ganado las primeras veces, pero la última la ganó el cambia formas, causando que alardeara sin parar, no recordando las trescientas veces pasadas que había probado la amarga derrota.

―¿Revancha? ―preguntó Robin distraídamente, viendo como Chico Bestia se retorcía en un intento de baile de victoria sobre el sillón.

―Nah, perdiste tantas veces que, aunque juguemos mil más, no me ganarás ―dijo Chico Bestia, con una mueca de superioridad―. Soy el mejor.

A nadie le sorprendió cuando Robin soltó una fuerte carcajada. Él había ganado. Él era el mejor.

―¿De qué te ríes, pelo de punta? ―se molestó Chico Bestia.

―Si eres el mejor, demuéstralo. Juega otra vez contra mí.

―Hecho ―dijo Chico Bestia, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón―. ¿Listo para que pateé tu trasero de nuevo?

Robin sólo sonrió de lado, determinado a ganar de nuevo.

Después de un largo rato de gritos, soniditos de naves espaciales y botones siento presionados, Chico Bestia había perdido otra vez. Robin sólo se limitó a mirarlo por encima del hombro y dirigirle una sonrisa burlona. De nuevo, había ganado.

―¿Quién es el mejor, Chico Bestia? ―preguntó, tratando de hacer la derrota de su compañero aún más humillante.

―En fin ―lo ignoró este―, ya me aburrí. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

―Yo iré a checar varios reportes. Los veré después ―dijo Robin, levantándose del sillón, dispuesto a salir de la sala de estar.

―Amigo Robin ―intervino Starfire―, ¿no te gustaría pasar tiempo de calidad con el amigo Chico Bestia y conmigo? Hace mucho que no preparamos la cena juntos.

―Ya será después, Star. Tengo varias cosas que arreglar ―y salió.

Starfire suspiró y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó en una silla y apoyó los codos en el mármol, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. No pasó mucho cuando escuchó que la silla de a lado se movía y vio como su compañero verde tomaba lugar ahí. Después empezó a balancearse en las patas traseras de la silla, mientras que miraba al techo en eterno aburrimiento.

―Deberíamos hacer algo, Star. Estoy aburrido.

―¡Oh, amigo Bestia, hay tantas actividades entretenidas que hacer por la torre! ―se alegró la chica.― Podríamos ver tu serie de las naves espaciales, o ir a la sala de entrenamiento a levantar pesas. Podríamos quizá hacer carreras. ¡O podría prepararte un platillo de mi planeta!

Chico Bestia se estremecío, la última vez que Starfire había preparado algo, el abuso de la mostaza con tripas de nadie sabe qué cosas él y Robin habían terminado con una terrible indigestión y la fiebre por las nubes y Starfire tuvo que cuidar de ellos, dándoles remedios de colores extraños que sabían raro.

―No Star, me refiero a salir de aquí. Llevamos eternidades dentro de esta torre ―se quejó el Chico Verde―. ¿No estás harta de estar aquí?

―Debo decir que un poco ―dijo Starfire, después de pensarlo.

―¡Quiero algo de acción! Y no me refiero a estar aquí y entrenar. Quiero salir y pelear contra chicos malos ―Chico Bestia se había levantado de la silla y azotó su mano contra la mesa. Como por invocación y con el tiempo tan exacto que parecía planeado, una luz roja empezó a parpadear y una alarma empezó a sonar― ¡Por fin! ¡Acción!

―Ahí tienes tu acción― dijo Robin, que acababa de llegar―. Chicos, ¡vamos!

* * *

 **Juro que estoy viva. Y de vacaciones, por lo que podré actualizar, espero.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
